Amor y eventos del pasado
by X-Yukino-Dark-X
Summary: Quien hubiera pensado que la persona con la que yo soñaba, con la que estaba en mi niñez, eras tú... SXM KXC y un poco de TXBS disfruten...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, por favor lean

Acepto sugerencias y criticas (pero constructivas)

Este fic lo he logrado hacer con la MINIMA ayuda de mi imoto kimyko-chan

Kimyko: oye igual te doy hartas ideas

Yukino: si claro pero yo hago la mayor parte

Kimyko: si…¬¬ pero a quien mandaste a escribir toda una pagina o terminártela?

Yukino: etto… eso fue porque estaba muy depre como para escribir…¬¬

Kimyko: bueno ahora el discraimer…

Los personajes no le pertenecen a la LOCA MANIATICA DE VAMPIROS Y DEMAS que es mi onee-chan, (oye!!! No soy maniática solo execiva ) es de….

Kimyko: ya me aburrí! Neechan empieza con el fic.

Yukino: bueno aquí les dejamos con el fic, mientras me encargo de asesinar a ALGUIEN *mirando a kimyko*

Kimyko: alguien?.... oh soy yo, jeje!*huyendo despavorida*

Yukino: ADELANTE CON EL FIC

* * *

Amor y eventos del pasado

_**Capitulo 1: la carta, primer encuentro**_

_**Maka POV**_

Hola mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 16 años y acabo de ser transferida a la escuela shibusen. Una escuela muy prestigiosa, ya que la mayoría de sus alumnos triunfan en el campo laboral. Esta es una escuela para niños con algún "talento especial". Lo que no entiendo es el como pude haber podido entrar a esta escuela, ya que no poseo ninguna habilidad especial. Aun recuerdo cuando me llego aquel sobre negro…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Acababan de terminar las clases y ya había vuelto a los dormitorios, cuando estaba a punto de entrar al mío jake me avisa de que tengo correo (N/A:Jake es un personaje inventado y es el mejor amigo de maka, aquí, no saldrá mucho)

Jake: Ah!! Maka – dijo mientras se acercaba- te ha llegado una carta rara, esta en recepción

Maka: una carta? – Pregunte un poco confundida-.

Jake: si, es algo raro, pero en ella esta escrito tu nombre

Maka: mmm… no esperaba ninguna carta, hace poco hable con mi familia, y pronto los veré, de verdad es raro.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la recepción para recoger la dichosa carta, pero para mi sorpresa alguien ya se me había adelantado. Carla y cinthya estaban leyéndola, al acercarme me quedaron viendo como si fuera una extraña criatura, para luego decirme:

-Albarn, desde cuando has sido especial como para entrar a esta escuela??- me dijeron con una cara de sorpresa.

-especial yo? Porque?- les pregunte mientras les quitaba la carta.

Era una carta algo extraña era toda negra y estaba escrita con letra dorada que decía:

_Srta. Albarn _

_Usted ha sido transferida a la academia Shibusen, gracias a las recomendaciones dadas; aquí le damos su nuevo horario e información de la academia._

_Esperamos verla pronto _

_Saludos _

_Dirección del Shibusen _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Había quedado impactada, yo nunca creí poder entrar a una prestigiosa escuela como esta pero lo que no entendí fue lo que decía sobre las recomendaciones, ya que no conozco a nadie de allá.

Espero que todo salga bien

_**Soul POV**_

_*****Academia Shibusen*****_

Que haces con esos papeles- me pregunto Marie- sensei –

Son informativos, estaba pensando que como llega una alumna nueva debería estar informada – dije con una gotita estilo anime, non le puedo decir la verdad de la razón-

Mmm… ya veo, que bueno que hayan alumnos como tu – me dijo Marie-sensei con una sonrisa.

Oh! Perdón la descortesía, mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans tengo 16 años y soy alumno de la escuela shibusen, ahora debería estar preparándome para recibir a la alumna nueva ya que el presidente- y uno de mis mejores amigos- me lo pidió y por su gran oferta no lo pude rechazar.

_**Maka POV**_

Bueno y estos son los dormitorios- me dijo Marie-sensei – procura no estar afuera después del toque de queda.

-Si, no habrá problemas- respondí con una sonrisa

Se me olvidaba decirte que aquí los cuartos son mixtos y como ya todos tienen compañeros, solo queda evans, espero que te adaptes luego- me dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse-

Mi cuarto quedaba en el 2º piso en el cuarto 205

-Ahora que lo pienso, que habrá querido decir con que los cuartos son mixtos? Será que hay que compartirlos, bueno ojala la niña que me toque de compañera sea agradable (kimyko: de donde habrá sacado que evans es niña?, hay que ser…)

Deje las maletas sobre la cama , empecé a desempacar de inmediato, al cabo de 25 minutos ya tenia todo ordenado, como faltaban 2 horas para el almuerzo decidí tomar un baño ya que el viaje fue cansador.

Tome mi toalla y mis cosas de baño y me dirigí hasta este, entre y empecé a desvestirme para entra de inmediato a la ducha, pero para mi sorpresa ya escuche como alguien ya estaba ahí; me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí un poco nerviosa, para encontrarme con un chico peli-plateado totalmente desnudo que me miraba desorientado (N/A: no piensen mal, solo estaba tomando una ducha, y maka no se quedo observando "nada" debajo de la cintura…)

No supe que hacer, cerré la puerta y Salí disparada hasta mi habitación.

**OK. ESTA ES LA PEOR PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN!!!**

* * *

Bueno este ha sido el fic

Aceptamos consultas, peticiones, tomates, granadas lo que sea

Soul: y por que tuve que estar desnudo frente a Maka?, eso no es nada cool…¬¬

Yukino: seria difícil estar duchándote con ropa no crees?? ¬¬

Soul: esta bien entiendo eso, pero maka no vio nada verdad…??*mirando acusadoramente*

Yukino: emm… bueno*sudando* aquí te dejo a mi imoto pa que te explique *sacando de un armario a kimyko* *huyendo…**

Kimyko: mm? Que yo que *observa a soul* oh, oh

Soul: y bien…?

Kimyko: jeje!*sale corriendo tras su hermana* neechan esperame!

Soul: bueno gracias a todos por leer el fic se los agradecemos mucho, cuidense!!

Sayonara, nos leemos luego…


	2. Aclaraciones PART1

Hola a todos los que sigan esta historia, me dio una inspiración repentina y subo este capi

Kimyko: y aquí me tienen de nuevo contra mi preciosa voluntad T_T

Yukino:*pegando un chape a kimyko* no seas teatrera tu lo haces porque te conviene jaja

Kimyko: me conviene, si porque si no lo hago me mandas patadas voladoras de taekwondo T_T

Yukino: bueno ya dejemos de discutir kimyko has tu magia…

Kimyko: si magia, si claro, bueno ya…

Este fic es original de la maniática de mi hermana, los personajes son propiedad de Okubo-san (ídolo) solo los toma prestados para llenar su vacía vida en algo como esto jeje

Yukino:* mirando acechadoramente a kimyko* ya te las veras…

Kimyko: ah… bueno… si mama me dijiste algo?? Ya voy *huyendo como flash*

Adelante con el fic

* * *

_**Capitulo2**_

_**Aclaraciones PART 1**_

_Soul POV_

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Por favor soul, es el único favor que te pido- me dijo Kid con una cara de cachorro

-no lo haré, ademas, tu eres el presidente, deberia ser tu deber

- yo no puedo, debo dejar todo esto ordenado simétricamente; ademas como sera tu compañera, es un buen comienzo para conocerse

El chico con el que discuto es el presidente del instituto y mi buen amigo death the kid. Se cree muy bueno solo porque es el hijo del director; ya estoy acostumbrado, lo conozco desde la infancia. siempre nos hemos ayudado mutuamente en todo pero ahora me pide algo imposible para mi.

vamos , solo debes presentarte ser amable y simpatico con ella mientras se acostumbra al ambiente de la academia- me rogo kid-

-jamas! Ser chaperon no es nada _cool - _me queje

Solo sera un dia- me suplicaba- ademas … si lo haces te dare el privilegio de estar una semana en la "sala especial" libre de permisos

Muy tentador…-pense- que sean dos semanas y trato hecho- le dije con una sonrisa cool

deacuerdo pero no te pases de la raya

_**1 hora después**_

Como soy el capitan del equipo de fútbol del shibusen debo ser el que mas entrene; asi que después de mi duro entrenamiento ire a darme una ducha antes de que la chica nueva llege a la habitación …

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Nunca pense que llegaria antes, no puede ser la situación en la que estamos: _yo completamente desnudo, y ella con tan solo una toalla cubriendola_**(kimyko: neechan pinche pervertida…n/a:callate**!!) es que acaso no podria empeorar.

_Maka POV_

Oh no! Que hago, esto de verdad es una muy mala impresión pero si lo miramos bien mi compañero no esta nada mal: sus musculos, su cabello plateado, sus ojos color carmesí, su extraña sonrisa… _no maka controlate mira la situación en la que estas _, no puedes pensar en cortejarlo

p-perdon no fue mi intencion- dije toda colorada antes de salir del baño corriendo-

Esto no es bueno que hare, que hare!, ya se! Pensare que esto es un sueño y que me encuntro en mi oitra secundaria durmiendo… si! Eso es solo es un sueño debo despertar…

-hey tu!, que haces entrando asi al baño es que no te enseñaron a tocar primero?- me dijo el chico detrás de la puerta

Primero-le abri la puerta, estaba frente a mi y le dije- no me llamo "hey" soy maka, y segundo no es mi culpa tu deberias ser mas precabido y cerrar con llave – dije un poco molesta-

hee… entonces tu eres la chica nueva – decia con pose de deduccion-

si soy yo y tu que haces bañandote en el cuarto de las chicas**( N/A: esta ahí por algo, no crees?) **–dije un poco confusa-

este es mi cuarto, tu eres la intrusa aquí- _es cierto debo ser amable o no podre ir a la sala-_ empecemos de nuevo, mucho gusto soy soul evans –dijo extendiendome la mano-

c-compañero? _–no puede ser a esto se referia con mixtos-_ p-pero porque un hombre de compañero?

_**Por kami, que pasa con esta academia??!!!**_

* * *

Yukino: Bueno espero que les haya gustado ,__Quero agradecer a **Paula Elric **por suayuda para continuar el fic, y a **Miyoko-chibi **por su entuciasmo ella me alegro para poder subir este capi…

Kimyko:si por que o sino neechan veria la película o serie de REMI y se volveria EMO…. Eso seria muy aterrorizante…

Yukino: Oye!! No me volveria EMO pero si las veria es que son muy lindas jiji

Kimyko: si claro, REMI es linda si odias tu vida y te deprime el mismisimo mundo, deja hacer algo pequeñito neechan?

Yukino: que cosa se te ocurre?

Kimyko: *sacando a soul de un armario vestido de traje elegante* soul mira, para mostrar nuestro agradecimientos a nuestras seguidoras podrias hacer lo que te vi haciendo con maka el otro dia??*con ojitos de cachorrito*

Soul:*suspira* ante esa cara no me resisto…. Un saludo a Paula Elric y un beso a Miyoko-chibi, les agradecemos su apoyo

Yukino: `Porfavor sigan dejando review y sus peticiones ; las escucharemos

Tratare de subir un capitulo cada 2 dias

Nos leemos luego sayonara!!

¿?: y recuerden un fic con review…

TODOS:es un fic feliz!!! :3

Kimyko: quien eres tu?

¿?: *encadenado y sudando frio* soy Edward Cullen, me trajo tu hermana atado aquí para que despidiera esto

Yukino:* agarrando a edward y tirandolo al closet* tu te callas y vuelve al closet eres mi rehen…¬¬

Kimyko: por favor dejen review o Edward Cullen morira a causa del fanatismo de mi hermana…


	3. aclaraciones PART 2

H_olaa!!!! Queridas fans de este fic x3_

_Primero que todo quiero mandarle un gran saludo a nuestra amiga chio-chan que esta en conce y que no la vemos de hace tiempo, y a nuestro "amigo" kei-kun quien dio su pequeño grano de arena para este fic x3_

_Yukino: y tu con esa actitud tan cariñosa?_

_Kimyko: nada es solo que me bajo el amor por el prójimo y todo eso…_

_Yukino: *pegando un chape* salta!! _

_Kimyko: no es solo que se me ocurrió un plan infalible para…mejor no te digo ni siquiera te interesa*comenzando a irse…*_

_Yukino: espera* tomándola del hombro* si quiero saber, cuéntame onegai!! U.U_

_Kimyko: oh si el saludo…_

_Los personajes de esta serie no pertenecen a mi queridísima neechan *riéndose sospechosamente* le pertenecen a okubo-san (que dios te tenga preparado un altar a su lado) bueno y esto neechan lo hace, manteniéndome bajo arresto domiciliario, pero bueno eso jeje!_

_Yukino: ya no te pongas dramática… mejor adelante con el fic_

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Capitulo 3: **

**Aclaraciones parte 2**

Soul POV

-que le pasa a esta chica? Porque grita así? – Oye deberías calmarte un poco, dime por que gritas, deberías de estar contenta de que te tocara un compañero tan _cool_ como yo…

No- no es eso; c-como te lo explico- me dijo toda roja- entonces dime cual es la razón- le pregunte

No es nada importante

Dímelo!!

No!!, a ti no te incumbe!!

Me sacas de mis casillas- dije ya furioso, de verdad no creo que nos podamos llevar bien-

Maka POV

-que puedo hacer? No le puedo decir la verdad o se burlara y no quiero que eso pase!!! Es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos, otra persona mas que me moleste y eso que lo acabo de conocer

-hey!! Deja de soñar! De verdad me sacas de mis casillas- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-entonces si te saco de quicio lárgate de una vez- dije un poco cabreada

- la que debería irse eres tu – me dijo con un tono de enojo-

- me doy cuenta de que no nos podemos llevar bien del todo- dije con tono apagado

- eso parece – me respondió con un tono similar.

Nos miramos mutuamente y poco a poco pude ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro; es sonrisa me hace recordar algo nostálgico…

**FLASH BACK**

es necesario que te vayas? Dije un poco triste

no quiero, pero a mi padre lo transfirieron y tenemos que irnos todos

prométeme que nos volveremos a ver…

te lo prometo, y te saludare con una sonrisa.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es esa extraña y tierna sonrisa antes de que desapareciera

.**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Kid POV

como le estará yendo a soul con el encargo? - presidente estos papeles ya están listos – me dijo tsubaki sacándome de mis pensamientos

ah! Gracias, ya puedes irte a descansar

gracias nos vemos mañana

aun no entiendo como es que soul acepto tan fácil, será por la " oferta" o por la chica…?- espero que todo salga como lo he planeado, todo esto lo hago para ayudar a mi buen amigo soul

**FLASH BACK**

que te pasa soul tienes mala cara- dije burlón

es que no he podido dormir, hace días que tengo el mismo sueño y siempre despierto en la misma parte

cuéntame a lo mejor así te sientes mejor

siempre es lo mismo, estoy en un parque llorando y se me acerca una niña, pero no se le muestra la cara; empezamos a hablar nos despedimos y cuando me doy vuelta para verla bien… despierto y siento como si me faltara algo

es algo raro, no suena muy simétrico el sueño

no bromees es algo serio

OK, pendón- dije con una gotita estilo anime

Recuerdo ese parque, lo vi hace mucho tiempo pero no ce donde

Pudo haber sido una amiga de la infancia, alguien que conociste antes de venirte a vivir acá

Puede ser, pero ya estoy un poco mas tranquilo ahora que te lo conté

Bueno entonces vamos por un jugo yo invito…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Desde entonces retratado de buscar a "esa chica", y creo haberla encontrado- solo falta que soul se de cuenta

* * *

Maka POV

Pensando en aquella ocasión cuando "el" se fue hizo que se me escapara un lagrima por la mejilla

-oye tu te encuentras bien te duele algo?- me dijo acercándose y… preocupado?

- no me llamo oye, ya te dije soy maka, pero justo en ese momento empecé a sollozar

- disculpa es que tu nombre se me olvida fácilmente, solo recuerdo los nombres de las personas _cool_ de esta academia

-entonces yo no te parezco cool?- dije enfureciéndome, misteriosamente había desaparecido la tristeza

- no es eso es solo que no te conozco bien

-tendrás que aguantar mi actitud para conocerme bien- le dije burlonamente-

-ya veremos quien aguanta a quien- dijo con una sonrisa de tiburón…

Creo que poco a poco tendré que acostumbrarme a la actitud de este chico…

* * *

Yukino: bueno este a sido el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado

Kimyko: si me, digo nos alegra, mas a mi que a neechan que es una amargada, que alguien siga este fic x3

Yukino; ahora que me acuerdo no me dijiste cual iba a ser tu plan infalible o algo así…

Kimyko: emmm….bueno…. es que….

¿?: Disculpen este es el fic donde dijeron que estaba Edward Cullen?*diciendo el nombre con un poco de resentimiento*

Yukino: y tu quien eres?, por que buscas a mi lindo Edward

Kimyko: como que quien?*con estrellitas en los ojos* es el guapísimo, genial y nunca igualado… el gran JACOB BLACK *se escucha un gran KYA!!!! Del publico*

Yukino: aaaaah!! Recuerdo que había un personaje así, y porque viniste?

Jacob: bueno bella me pago para que viniera a rescatar a esa maldita sanguijuela de ti

Kimyko: y con que te pago bella??*mirando inocentemente**Jacob comienza a enrojecerse*

*se escucha un estruendo dentro del closet y de el sale Edward Cullen enojado*

Edward: (quien había sacado una fuerza terriblemente extraordinaria) tu maldito chucho, como osas acercarte a mi bella *temblando de ira*

Jacob: quieres pelea?, pues la tendrás

¿?: Dejen de pelear por favor, que no ven que se están haciendo daño el uno al otro…*casi llorando*

Yukino: y tu de donde as salido?

Tada-gay: yo?, pues de shugo chara (tada-gay estaba vestido con una falda de cuadros y polera a tirantes)

*Jacob y Edgar empiezan a temblar*: OK solo si tu te vas

Tada-gay: eso depende de las fans

Ayudennos a hechar al tada-gay, manden review

Nos leemos sayo!!!


	4. Amistades

_Yukino: holaa!! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capi. Ojala les guste me costo un poco hacerlo pero es que no sabia como conectarlo con el siguiente que estará muy bueno…_

_Kimyko: neechan ya es muy tarde ven a acostarte…_

_Yukino: tu duermete es tu culpa que no lo haya subido antes ¬¬_

_Kimyko: gomene pero es que me entrtuve conm "algo"_

_Yukino: que es ese "algo"?_

_Kimyko: te lo dire después…_

_Los personajes de esta historia nio le pertenecen a mi neechan sino que son de okubo-san… BUENO NADA MAS QUE DECIR ADELANTE CON EL FIC…_

**Capitulo 4**

**Una nueva amistad**

Maka POV

**FLASH BACK**

Hoy es mi primer día de clases en esta academia… pero es muy temprano, mejor duermo un poco mas…

35 min. Más tarde

Mmm… que hora serán? Dije un poco soñolienta mientras agarraba mi despertador.

Ohno! Ya es tarde, estoy retrasada para las clases – fui al baño a mojarme la cara, volví a mi cuarto, me saque el pijama y busque mi ropa, solo me había quedado en ropa interior; quedaban tan solo 15 min. Para que empezaran las clases y no puedo llegar atrasada a mi primer día aquí…

Estaba a punto de ponerme la polera cuando siento una brisa de aire… al voltearme, vi a mí estupido compañero parado en la puerta con una cara de bobo. Lo único que pude hacer fue gritar, luego agarre un libro de mi escritorio y lo golpee.

**FIN DEL FLSH BACK**

No he hablado con el en toda la mañana, pero bueno se lo merece, además no lo necesito para conocer gente…

-hola tu debes ser maka- me dijo una chica con el pelo largo tomado en una coleta, con una sonrisa.

- si soy yo – dije un poco sorprendida por la chica

- yo soy tsubaki- dijo

- mucho gusto tsubaki – dije con amabilidad

- y dime te has acostumbrado a la escuela?

- a decir verdad tú eres la primera persona que se me acerca en el día; pero con respecto a las clases, creo que ya les he tomado el ritmo…**- dije-**

- bueno, si necesitas algo, solo dime soy la delegada del salón y la secretaria del centro de alumnos; con gusto te ayudare en cualquier cosa.

- bueno muchas gracias- que chica tan dulce pense

- debo irme, después nos vemos- me dijo antes de desaparecer con una sonrisa

- no se porque pero en ese momento me llego una pregunta a mi mente ¿ donde estará el estupido de soul?

* * *

Soul POV

En estos momentos me encuentro en la enfermeria con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, todo por culpa de la tal maka…

**FLASH BACK**

Ring ring (N/A: por falta de presupuesto quedo con ese tono jaja) sonó mi alarma mostrando las 6:30 AM, apague la alarma pues quería descansar un poco mas; no me di cuenta cuando "ese descanso" duro mas de una hora… me dirigí apresurado el baño, para luego vestirme rápidamente - ¿es tarde, se habrá levantado ya maka?- me dirigí inmediatamente a su habitación para buscarla

maka estas lista? Vamos a llegar tarde- le grite mientras golpeaba su puerta, mas como no hubo respuesta decidí abrirla. Pero me encontré a mi compañera de espalda semivestida mostrando solo su brasier…" ahora que lo veo, no es tan plana como lo pensaba, tiene sus curvas jeje".

Maka se dio cuenta de mi presencia, empezó a gritar hasta que agarro una enciclopedia de 1000 páginas y me dio con ella en la cabeza mientras gritaba MAKAAAA-CHOP.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y así fue como termine aquí con un endemoniado dolor de cabeza, lo único que puedo ver ahora son las 4 paredes de la enfermería y a medusa sensei riéndose de mi…

* * *

Maka POV

Me dirigía a clases después del almuerzo cuando a lo lejos se escucharon gritos, alce la mirada y me encontré a un chico sobre el pilar mas alto y gritando:- " YUHUU!!!... UNA SIMPLE ENFERMEDAD NO PUEDE DETENER A LA GRANDEZA DE ESTE DIOS!!!... justo en ese momento el pilar en el que estaba no aguanto mas el peso y el chico cayo desde una gran altura.

"JAJAJA; PARECE QUE EL PILAR NO PUDO AGUANTAR MI GRANDEZA JAJAJA"- dijo el chico

Lo que más me sorprendió, no fue el hecho de que después de esa caída el chico siga vivo; sino, que los demás caminaban y hablaban como si no hubiera pasado nada…

-Black star!- se escucho una voz llamándolo, desde el interior salio tsubaki, y llego junto al chico

- tsubaki, viniste para alabar mi grandeza- gritaba el chico

-emm…- dijo tsubaki mirando a todos lados

Tsubaki-chan? –pregunte temerosa

MAKA! – se sorprende, y camina hacia donde me encontraba

- quien es esta chica?- le preguntaba mas bien le gritaba el chico

Oh perdón… maka este es black star , va en tu salón pero se había accidentado y estuvo en el hospital…- se dirige a black star- esta es maka , es nueva, acaba de llegar hace unas horas aquí- le dijo

Que bien, ahora habrá otra persona que idolatre a este dios!!!- dijo con tono ególatra

En ese momento sonó la campana para que entrásemos a clases.

bueno es hora de irnos- dijo tsubaki-o llegaremos tarde y Marie sensei nos regañara

NADIE REGAÑA AL GRAN BLACK STAR JAJAJA!- dijo esto antes de irse corriendo

Bueno maka nos vamos?- pregunto tsubaki

- si dije con una sonrisa

Ojala pueda conocer a mas gente amable y divertida como tsubaki y black star…

* * *

_Yukino: bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy…_

_Kimyko: pero neechan no crees que se te olvida algo?_

_Yukino: que cosa?_

_Edward y Jacob: NOSOTROS!!_

_Tadagay: y no se olviden de mi!_

_Kimyko: bueno chicos no me digan que aun siguen peleando…_

_Edward: es que toda la culpa la tiene ese maldito chucho_

_Jacob: a quien llamas chucho estupida sanguijuela!!!_

_Edward: pues a quien más no veo a otro apestoso por aquí_

_Jacob: pues yo si tu olor es repugnante… tú eres el que apesta todo el lugar_

_Tada gay: chicos por favor no peleen deben de alegrarse… no a la guerra si a la paz y al amor _

_Yukino: por favor no habrá nadie que se pueda llevar a este chicos lejos ya me tiene harta…!!!_

_Edward:*mirando a Jacob con una sonrisa sospechosa* tregua?_

_Jacob: tregua!*acercándose a tadagay*_

_Hee chico que bueno que estén de acuerdo en algo pero porque me mira así?_

_Edward: no es nada solo… * agarrando a tadagay y metiéndolo en una caja*_

_Jacob: *sacando cinta adhesiva y una estampilla*_

_Yukino: chicos puedo hacer los honores? *poniendo la estampilla que dice la luna*_

_Edward y Jacob: claro…_

_Kimyko: bueno por ahora dejaremos esto hasta aquí… en el próximo capitulo veremos si mandan a tadagay a la luna o si lo devuelven…_

_Edward y Jacob: ehhh???? No es justo* con cara de pena *_

_Kimyko: no se preocupen para el otro capi. Les tendré una sorpresa jiji.._

_Yukino: muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic como soy una niña"buena" les daré un avance del próximo capitulo…_

"_**Caminamos hasta el salón**_

_**-rápido abre- dijo maka exasperada**_

_**- OK, OK no te apures**_

_**Justo en ese momento se abren las puertas maka y yo nos quedamos helados con lo que vimos**_

_**Esto no debió haber pasado así… pobre maka"**_

_Bueno en este capi sacare todo el lado infantil y enamoradizo de maka pero…_

_¿Que será lo que habrán visto? ¿Maka saldrá con soul? ¿Que es lo que de verdad siente soul por maka?_

_AVERIGUENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…!!!_


	5. Un gran impacto!

_Kobanwa!!!!!_

_Bienveninidas sean todas (os) nuestros queridos lectores_

_Aquí reportandose kimyko desde la penitenciaria, digo desde bueno ustedes ya entieden jeje!_

_Yukino: y que haces tu ahí?_

_Kimyko: yo?, pues estaba aburrida y estresada sabes, ser tutora por 3 te mata el alma_

_Yukino: y hablando de tutores… cuando me vas a traer a mi tutor, yo quiero uno alto que se parezca a mi lindo usagi san jajaja_

_Kimyko: el tutor…ah si! Bueno con eso *se escucha un estruendo del otro lado de la sala* que pasa allí?_

_Jacob: no es que este gay esta intentando salir de la caja…_

_Edward: si y que vamos a hacer con el?*con sonrisa macabra*_

_Yukino: mira podemos *susurrando*_

_Edward: buena idea_

_*Toman la caja que contiene al tada-gay, y entre todos la ponen en una catapulta, la envía a través del espacio sideral…*_

_Kimyko: yo creo q de aquí a un mes mas, hasta los marcianos lo devuelven_

_Yukino: si pero para esa fecha tendremos un arma infalible contra el…_

_Bien no los aburrimos más, y adelante con el fic._

* * *

Capitulo 5

**Maka POV**

empecé a caminar por los pasillos buscando mi salón - aun no me puedo orientar en esta academia; ES MUY GRANDE!!!

Seguí caminando hasta que un pasillo llamo mi atención estaba un poco oscuro, me dirigí a una sala que tenia la luz encendida. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero justo en ese momento alguien ya lo había hecho del otro lado, choque con el cuando salía, y caí de sopetón al suelo.

-e-eso dolió- dije sobandome las nalgas

-oh perdón no fue mi intención- dijo el chico delante de mi

-esta bien fue mi culpa por no fijarme- dije mientras me paraba

- de verdad estas bien?

- si, no te preocupes- dije alzando la mirada.

Era un chico peli negro que tenia 3 rayas blancas al lado izquierdo del cabello, estaba vestido con el uniforme, así que debe de ser de la academia …se ve muy amable además de que es lindo…

-pareces perdida- me dijo con una sonrisa

- etto… un poco, es que soy nueva y aun no estoy familiarizada con la escuela; estaba buscando mi salón

- si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu salón, conozco esta escuela como la palma de mi mano…

- pero no será mucha molestia?- dije un poco avergonzada

- no te preocupes

- bueno – dije amablemente

- y… en que salón estas?- me dijo como queriendo empezar una conversación

- c-creo que… perdón no me he fijado en que salón estoy.

- no te preocupes, entonces en que curso vas?

- en segundo de preparatoria

- tu salón esta en el segundo piso a la derecha, te acompaño me queda de camino al mío.

- que chico tan amable, ojala ese tonto de soul fuera así conmigo… esperen un minuto porque estoy pensando en soul… porque los comparo?... no maka, sácalo de tu cabeza…!!!

-dime como te llamas- me pregunto cortésmente

-m-maka albarn- dije un poco sonrojada

- asi que tu eres maka…- dijo para luego meterse en sus pensamientos- bien hemos llegado- dijo antes de tocar la puerta frente a nosotros

- adelante se escucho una voz del otro lado

-permiso sensei le traigo a la alumna albarn

- a si, pase y siéntese donde pueda- me dijo la sensei

- muchas gracias presidente le dijo Marie sensei

- no es nada- dijo antes de irse

- muy bien como iba diciendo cual es el cuadro del binomio (a+b)* (b-a)??( N/A: esto me lo están pasando en clases y no entiendo ni un carajo jaja!!)

Espero volver a verlo… oh no ¡que tonta se me olvido preguntarle el nombre, veré si me lo encuentro a la salida y se lo preguntare

El resto del día me la pase suspirando y pensando en ese chico…

**Soul POV**

al fin acabaron las clases por hoy- dije estirándome- ahora que lo pienso he visto a maka muy distraída hoy, que le habrá pasado?, seguirá enojada conmigo?

(*Pasa maka corriendo por el lado de soul*)

-Mm? Por que maka va tan rápido… a donde ira?-mejor la dejo sola o se las cargara conmigo si me entrometo

- hey soul- me llamo B*S – vamos a molestar al consejo?

- claro podríamos ir a molestar a kid; pero, con que?

- ya se!- dijo B*S enseñándome un muñeco muy mal hecho, y si le damos este muñeco a kid para que pase lo mismo que la otra vez…- dijo riendo

- si, la ultima vez que kid vio algo así , se arrodillo diciendo: " no valgo nada" "soy un miserable" "merezco morir"

Pasamos los siguientes 30 min. Molestando a kid, hasta que nos dio hambre y volvimos a los dormitorios

Al regresar a mi "hogar" me encontré a maka en un rincón deprimida…

maka te pasa algo? Te sientes mal? – dije acercándome cuidadosamente

no es nada importante- dijo deprimiéndose mas

segura? Si quieres te puedo ayudar en algo

tu… no mejor no.

Vamos dime yo…

Bueno , tu conoces a muchos chicos de la escuela cierto?

Si conozco a todos y c/u de ellos, porque?

Es que …- dijo titubeando para luego seguir diciendo- quiero saber el nombre de un chico que conocí hoy, de verdad me interesa saberlo – dijo empezando a sonrojarse

Solo debes describirlo y yo te diré quien es

No se porque pero al ver a maka tan interesada en algo me puso triste en el interior pero prefiero verle feliz… no se porque siento esto pero me esta empezando a gustar…

OK, es alto , guapo, amable y tiene una linda sonrisa

maka… necesito tener mas información como alguna característica especial .

ahora que recuerdo tenia rayas blancas en el pelo

rayas blancas…- ohno! A maka le gusta kid!

Y bien, sabes quien es?

Mmm… bueno…, y para que quieres saber su nombre – dije un poco molesto

Para agradecerle y tratar de ser su amiga – dijo sonrojándose nuevamente

Ya veo…- no puede ser, maldito kid, porque a maka tenia que gustarle justo kid…porque no le puedo simplemente gustar yo… esperen dije yo?, que me esta pasando… ahhh!!!!!

NO SOUL TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR INTERESADO EN MAKA!! O si?- maldito presidente bastardo!! Maldito kid…!!!!

-kid? Presidente? Ahora que recuerdo sensei lo llamo presidente antes así que su nombre es kid?!- dijo con corazones en los ojos

-no tengo de otra debo decirle todo de el- si así se llama

- entonces… me ayudas con esto?- dijo con ojos de cachorro

- bueno, bueno…- no se porque no puedo resistir a maka

-OK mañana es domingo… así que el lunes me acompañaras a buscarlo- me dijo entusiasmada

El domingo la pase viendo a maka pasearse por toda la habitación diciendo: " que le diré" "y si no me recuerda" " que me pondré" …

Hasta que por fin llego el lunes.

Din-don-din-don-don-dind-dond-din (estupidos efectos de sonido jajaja) sonó la campana para finalizar las clases de hoy

soul vamos rápido… o no lo encontraremos

ya voy, ya voy, no me tires

Caminamos hasta el salón del consejo…

-rápido soul llama a la puerta- dijo maka exasperada

-okok- un momento algo no esta bien porque la puerta esta cerrada?-

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, maka y yo quedamos sorprendidos al ver a las personas frente a nosotros…

_**Esto no debió haber pasado así… pobre de maka**_

* * *

_**Yukino: bueno me quiero disculpar con anticipación por que no podré subir otro capitulo por lo menos en casi una semana ya que empiezan los exámenes en mi liceo y están muy difíciles pero a lo mejor dejo a mi hermana que los suba…**_

_**Kimyko. Hey! Yo no soy tu criada ni nada**_

_**Yukino: vamos por favor… será solo uno o dos capis. porfa no desilusiones a nuestros fans…**_

_**Kimyko. Esta bien… pero solo por los fans, luego me la pagas**_

_**Yukino: claro x3 *susurrando:2 que dios te lo pague jeje"***_

_**Yukino: por los malditos exámenes necesitare urgente u tutor porfa tráeme uno…!!!**_

_**Kimyko: si si, bueno ya me canse, ojalas les haya gustado el capi aquí nos despedimos **_

_**Ah si! Y el próximo capi habrá un invitado sorpresa**_

_**Yukino: NOOOO!!! NO LO TRAIGAS, SERE UNA BUENA CHICA, SERE UNA BUENA CHICA *traumada***_

_**Kimyko: jojojojojojojo! Nadie vence mi maléfico plan jojojojojojojo**_

_**Bueno sigan creyendo en nosotras y nuestra luz no se extinguirá (me hace mal ver la película de meter pan jeje!)**_

_**Nos leemos luego sayo!**_


	6. Una situacion desdichada

Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3

Esto es rapidito que estamos _in-fraganti,_ porque nuestro padre nos ha castigado un poco "sin objetos tecnológicos"

Yukino: pido perdón por la demora de este capi ya que estas 3 semanas he tenido pruebas, (kimyko: yo idem.)

así que

Los personajes de soul eater no le pertenecen a neechan y todo lo demás ahora adelante con el fic

* * *

Maka pov

No puedo creer lo que veo ante mis ojos… no puede ser el mismo chico que conocí el otro día…

Delante de mi se encontraba kid… pero no como la persona que había conocido y que me había gustado, mas bien era una persona totalmente distinta; estaba con el seño fruncido y tenia a tsubaki agarrada de un brazo tirándola… no lo soporto , no puedo ver a esta persona así no es el lindo y amable kid quien había conocido -no, no, esto debe de ser un sueño- no aguante y unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas

maka te sientes bien- me pregunto soul, pero no era capaz de responder-

m-maka no –no es lo que crees yo solo…-trato de explicarme kid mientras soltaba a tsubaki

perdón por molestarlos no era mi intención…- dije antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos.

Maka espera!!!- fue lo ultimo que escuche, a soul gritándome que me detuviera , antes de desplomarme en el suelo

Maka al fin te alcanzo…- me dijo soul mientras tocaba mi hombro- por que saliste huyendo así?

No- no es nada… dije enjugándome las lagrimas.

No te creo vamos dime, puedes confiar en mi- me dijo soul

Trate de hacerme la fuerte pero no puede y me lance a sus brazos- n-no lo p-pue-do creer soul…no es la misma persona que me encontré el otro día – dije sollozando

Te equivocas algo debió haber pasado para que el estuviera de esa forma…- me dijo soul tratando de calmarme

No lo se me he decepcionado un poco al verlo así, pero yo igual tengo un poco de culpa por no dejarse explicar debería ir con el…-dije parándome

Espera!- me dijo soul mientras me agarraba la mano- es mejor que lo dejemos pasar un rato para que todo esto se calme y así poder hablar mas calmadamente OK?- me dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa en sus labios

De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no me dejaras sola te necesito a mi lado por favor…- esperen por que dije eso, bueno no importa porque es la verdad. Poco a poco soul se ha convertido en un buen compañero.

-me pregunto si kid se sentirá bien…

* * *

Kid POV

-Me hallo tirado en el suelo de rodillas, soy un estupido, mi vida no vale nada… - es lo que me repetía para mis adentros…

No puedo creer que maka me halla visto así con tsubaki, no era mi intención dañarla solo le estaba diciendo algo, pero creo que maka lo malinterpreto… ¬¬ pero; y si voy y aclaro todo, si le digo lo que en verdad paso y el porque estaba tan irritado, debería comprenderme al saber la razón, yo creo que hasta ella estaría igual que yo en esta situación… AHH!!! TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE ESE MALDITO PERRO EXCALIBUR!!!!!

FLASH BACK

Estaba como de costumbre en el salón del centro de estudiantes, ordenando mi escritorio para que todo quedara simétricamente limpio, si yo no lo hago no quedaría bien, bueno estaba a punto de terminar cuando entra tsubaki con una cara de preocupación; me acerque a ella para ver que era lo que le pasaba…

que te sucede tsubaki? Porque tienes esa cara? – le dije acercándome-

es que estoy un poco preocupada…

pero porque, me lo puedes contar si quieres tu sabes que somos amigos y compañeros…

bueno es que… de camino a mi casa me encontré a un perrito un poco extraño pero tenia lastimada una de sus patas, lo lleve a mi casa para curarlo pero mis padres me dijeron que cuando acabara de curarlo no me lo podía quedar, yo no lo quiero dejar de nuevo solo en la calle, le puede pasar algo, estoy muy preocupada por excalibur

excalibur?

Si ese es su nombre estaba escrito en su collar

Ahhh, pero sabes yo me lo puedo quedar unos días hasta que le encontremos un dueño- dije sin pensarlo-

En serio!!! Tu harías eso!!- me dijo tsubaki con una alegre sonrisa

B-bueno solo por unos días , ya que mi padre no esta…

Que bueno, que lindo eres kid, solo será pocos dias hasta encontrarle un dueño… etto… te lo puedes quedar este fin de semana? Es que yo saldré con mi familia y no habrá nadie en casa…

Bueno, bueno.

Al dia siguiente…

ding dong (N/A: perdón pero falta presupuesto para poner un timbre jeje!!)…- me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrir, ahí estaba tsubaki con una caja en sus brazos- hola tsubaki veo que llegas temprano

Si es que estoy apurada mis padres me estan esperando, aquí esta excalibur, su comida y una cobija que yo hice

De acuerdo, que te valla bien, cuidate- dije despidiendome para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirme al salon.

Abri la caja y vi a un perro chiquito blanco, pero con una nariz muy respingada. Salto de la caja y se puso acorrer por toda la casa- bueno no le di importancia, por creia que estaba reconociendo el lugar- luego de 30 minutos corriendo y olfateando todo se hecho enfrente mio mirandome con una cara extraña

ahh debes de tener hambre – le dije para luego dirigirme a la cocina y sacar algo del frizer- toma , le di el plato y me ladro feliz

Cuando ya era hora de dormir le estire la mantita alado de mi cama, este se hecho. Yo me dirigí a mi cama, me recoste y cuando ya estaba cerrando los ojos ese perro empieza a ladrar, pero de una manera taaan insoportable….

-ya callate de una vez!!!!-le grite aventándole mi almohada, la cual esquivo

-guan guan guan-(traducción: esta bien para que te sulfuras?)

-solo calla que no puedo dormir…-dije ya un poco mas calmado

-guan guan guan guan guan guan…( T:esta bien, te contare una historia, mi historia para que duermas dejame pensar…)

El perro se quedo callado unos momento, alfil ya estaba llegando al mundo de Morfeo cuando….

-guan guan guan guan guan guan guan guanguan guan guan guanguan guanguanguan guan guan…( T: bueno mi historia comienza en un hermoso dia de otoño, o era invierno?, no si era otoño, y yo me encontraba en el café, no sigo pensando que era invierno, estaba en el café cuando una hermosa chica … no ahora que me acuerdo era primavera y la chica….)

Y asi siguió toda la noche y todas las noches mientras cuidaba de esa criatura- porque ni a perro llegaba-

Agarre al perro lo meti en su caja y me dirigí ala escuela, entre en la sala y ahí estaba tsubaki sonriendome…

-Hola kid, como estuvo tu fin de semana- me dijo como si nada-

- ts-tsubaki… tu lo sabias todo verdad?- dije un poco molesto

- saber que? De que me hablas?

- no te hagas la tonta, tu ya sabias lo de ese "perro"- dije ya cabreado

- ahh excalibur como te la pasaste con el?- me dijo con una sonrisa

- no aguante mas, agarre a tsubaki del brazo y me dirigía la puerta para ir a un lugar mas privado para discutir eso

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No sabia q maka me esta viendo hasta que la escuche, no debi haberlo hecho, si no fuera por ese estupido "perro" las cosas con maka no estarian tan mal

Como le puedo explicar las cosas y pedirle perdon por lo que habia visto, debio haberse asustado mucho… YA SE!! SOY UN GRAN GENIO!!!-

Le dedicare una cancion es que no soy muy bueno hablando frente a frente… ojala le guste- y asi estuve toda la trade recordando alguna cancion para dedicarle mis sentimientos, hasta que la encontre

Empece a buscar a maka para hablar con ella, la encontre en el jardin de la escuela, me acerque poco a poco para entregarle la cancion que habia grabado en un cd, pero justo en ese instante la vi abrazada con soul…me empezo a hervir la sangre de dentro, pero yo sabia que maka estaba muy dolida y me imagine q soul la estaba reconfortando…

Me acerque, ellos me quedaron mirando y yo solo le entregue el cd a maka para luego salir escuche la cancion y entienda todo.

* * *

POV normal

Maka estaba sentada en su cama con el cd enfrente de ella no sabia si escucharlo ono , ya que con lo que habia visto se habia desilusionado un poco… pero tomo fuerzas y lo puso en la radio.

En ese momento empezo a sonar la melodia

Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día  
donde apostaria yo toda mi vida  
por amarte y por hablarte otra vez.  
Pero que diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo  
y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo,  
quisiera regresar.  
Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida  
y andar a solas,  
quisiera llorar (…)

Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.  
Antes...  
Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte  
llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte  
pero ves mi vida que no fue asi.  
Pero que ya diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo  
y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo  
quisiera regresar.  
Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida  
y andar a solas,  
quisiera llorar (…)

Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.  
Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.  
Antes...

(tengo que aclarar algo.. los espacios con "…" los pusimos porque no tenian mucho que ver con lo que sentia kid por eso faltan frases x3)

Al terminar la cancion era kid quien estaba hablando… _**maka perdon por lo que viste pero no es lo que tu piensas, si tu quisieras te lo puedo explicar todo te estare esperando mañana al terminar las clases en la azotea del la escuela espero que vayas…**_

En eso entra soul quien habia escuchado toda la cancion, y le dice a maka que no se aparezca por alla- el no sabia porque pero todo esto le molestaba-

Maka no sabia que hacer, le dijo a soul que saliera de su cuarto para luego acostarse pensando en que hara mañana

Asi paso toda la noche y el dia siguiente pensando y pensando hasta que se dio la hora del supuesto encuentro con kid...

* * *

Que les parecio el fic!!!!????

Yukino:shhhhh!!!

Kimyko: ups, verdad nuestro padre no se debe enterar… jeje!

Yukino: bueno ahora si que nos ha quedado un poco largo pero es que me habia motivado jaja

Kimyko: wow que raro… neechan motivada….

Yukino: si yo igual creo que es raro pero es que me han pasado iro-iro cosas (muchas)

Kimyko: iro-iro?

Yukino: si iro-iro *pensativa*…

Kimyko: bueno mientras neechan aun no sale de su mundo "bilz y pap" quiero mandar saludos especiales a todos los que mandan sus review a nuestras historias, no se que hariamos sin su apoyo…

Les avisamos que puede que en un tiempo no subamos

Pero no lo creo

Matta ne! X3

PD: dejen review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Soul aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado… por algún motivo eso hizo crecer una extraña sensación dentro de el…

Soul pov

No puedo creerlo, asi que kid se le declaro a maka pero no, como se atrevió? … no puedo creerlo si yo… eh… yo… por que me molesta tanto que kid se le declare si maka? solo es mi amiga no siento nada por ella… arg!.. mejor me duermo…

Mente de soul

Vamos maka ve a jugar conmigo…

Soul se encontraba en un parque de juegos , rodeado de muxos niños

maka? Porque la nombran donde estoy?-vamos a jugar- ah? ese soy yo…

- no quiero jugar estoy triste dejame sola

-Vamos te divertiras ,además olvidaras tus problemas, te lo prometo yo te cuidare-ah pero quien es la niña con la que hablo.?

-es-esta bien pero…-ya recuerdo! este parque es al que solia venir cuando pequeño antes de cambiarme de casa… no se le ve la cara, quien será?

Me acercare un poco… oye….RING RING RING RING(n/a: perdón pero nos sigue faltando fondos para poner un sonido real jajaja)

Ahhhh!-grita soul mientra se cae de la cama- eing? En donde estoy? Ah es mi cuarto, que sueño mas raro pero me parece que ya lo había vivido…

OH no ya es tarde maka ya debe de haberse ido al instituto.

Pov normal

Soul se levanto de la cama se fue al baño a lavar, agarro la polera que estaba tirada en el suelo se puso los pantalones de la silla , agarro su mochila y salió corriendo en dirección al instituto.

Al llegar ve a una maka distraída … mirando lo infinito del cielo…

Y asi se paso todo el dia escolar mirando a maka y contando cada suspiro que daba…

Pov soul

Vaya … maka ya lleva 125 suspiros,33 miradas al vacio, y 15 posiciones como si intentara recordar algo… desde que comenzaron las clases solo quedan 2 minutos para que termine… no se porque razón pero me duele el estomago… a de haber sido la leche que me tome …

MUY BIEN CHICO YA PUEDEN SALIR EL TIMBRE ESTA MALO ASI SOLO SALGAN…(n/a:perdón pero me da vergüenza el chanta sonido ajajja)

Oh no! Ahí va maka debo ver que hara!- espera soul eater Evans… porque te preocupas tanto… deja ser además no es nada cool ….

Maka pov

Se me hace tarde debo ir rápido a la azotea,…. Lo he estado pensando y ya se que solo ha sido muy poco tiempo pero creo que me enamoré de otra persona y creo que….que… ahh no se que decirle pero debo contarle acerca de mis sentimientos…

Maka! Espera!...- eh…quien me llama?-ahh es soul

-Que quieres?

- bueno solo … yo… etto…

-vamos soul no ves que estoy apurada-

-bueno lo que pasa es que … pero a donde vas tan aprisa?

-no te importa, si no tienes nada que decir mejor me voy…-empece a caminar pero soul ya me había agarrado el brazo y me había dado vuelta para que lo viera a la cara

- vamos maka no me digas que decidiste ir donde kid- me dijo soul un poco enojado-

- pero y como sabes , no me digas que estuviste espiándome anoche pervertido, ya suéltame dejame ir que tengo cosas importantes que hablar con kid

No te dejare- lo único que pude dimensionar fueron los labios de soul sobre los mios sus tibio cuerpo junto al mio, y sus fuertes brazos agarrándome para que no me soltara…- en lo único que pude pensar fue en ….

…


End file.
